Lễ hội tình yêu (Love festival)
by Banmaixanh
Summary: Chỉ là một cảnh nhỏ trong một lễ hội lớn!


Maeve nhìn quả cầu được chuyền qua chuyền lại trước mặt cô. Thực ra thì cô cũng chỉ nhìn thế thôi chứ cô chẳng bận tậm lắm đến việc quả cầu đó được dùng làm gì. Một lễ hội tình yêu, nơi nam thanh nữ tú tìm kiếm bạn tình không phải là thứ mà cô quan tâm. Cô thở dài đưa mắt tìm kiếm Bryn, người đang vui vẻ nói chuyện với những cô gái khác trong lễ hội. Những người khác đều không có mặt ở đây, họ đang ở đâu đó tận hưởng những điều thú vị khác của lễ hội ở khu vực dành riêng cho họ - những người đàn ông độc thân. Maeve và Bryn tất nhiên ở khu vực của phụ nữ độc thân. Có một khu vực nào đó ở ngoài kia dành cho những đôi yêu nhau nữa thì phải. Ừ, thì lễ hội tình yêu mà, phải có những khu vực như thế chứ.

"Maeve, đi thôi. Ở ngoài kia vui lắm."

Bryn kéo Maeve đi bất chấp Maeve có phản đối hay không. Họ đi cùng với những cô gái khác, tham gia vào trò chơi tìm kiếm bạn tình. Một trò chơi mà nam nữ sẽ chia thành hai nhóm ngăn cách bởi ngọn lửa mà họ gọi là lửa tình yêu. Họ sẽ di chuyển xung quanh vòng lửa và những cô gái sẽ chuyền nhau quả cầu tình yêu cho đến khi một trong số họ ném quả cầu về phía người chàng trai mà cô ấy chọn. Nếu chàng trai ném lại quả cầu cho cô gái nghĩa là họ là một cặp. Còn nếu không thì những chàng trai sẽ chuyền nhau quả cầu cho đến khi một chàng trai chọn được một cô gái trong những cô gái đứng trước mặt anh ta. Maeve vốn chẳng có hứng thú với trò chơi này nhưng mà cô cũng chẳng nỡ tạt một gáo nước lạnh vào sự phấn khích của Bryn. Dù sao thì đây cũng chỉ là một trò chơi thôi, cũng không việc gì mà cô phải nghiêm trọng vấn đề quá. Tất cả những gì cô làm chỉ là đứng trong vòng lửa và đừng ném quả cầu cho ai cả thế là xong.

Những tiếng nhạc cụ truyền thống của cư dân trong vùng bắt đầu nổi lên, Maeve ngẩng đầu lên khi cô nghe tiếng la hét đầy hào hứng của những cô gái bên cạnh cô. Một mũi tên đang cháy được bắn từ trên cao xuống đống củi được chuẩn bị cho đêm hội. Ngọn lửa bùng lên mạnh mẽ khi mũi tên chạm vào mục tiêu của nó. Có lẽ cư dân quanh vùng đã tẩm ướt gỗ với thứ chất gây cháy nào đó nên đống gỗ mới dễ bốc cháy như vậy. Ngọn lửa bùng lên cũng là lúc Maeve bị những cô gái khác kéo lùi lại. Maeve ngẩng đầu lên nhìn về phía những chàng trai vừa mới chạy đến và rồi trong một khoảnh khắc cô cảm thấy trái tim mình thắt lại khi đôi mắt cô bắt gặp hình ảnh anh trong đám đông. Cảm giác đó là hờn ghen hay tức giận cô cũng không biết, cô chỉ biết rằng trong cái khoảnh khắc đó cô bất chợt cảm thấy như cô vừa bị cướp mất cái gì đó quan trọng lắm. Cô chợt thấy cổ họng cô nghẹn lại khi một nỗi sợ mơ hồ len lỏi vào trái tim và bóp nghẹt nó. Maeve giật mình khi Bryn chạm vào cánh tay cô kéo cô lùi lại, kéo cô ra khỏi những cảm xúc đang vây lấy trái tim cô. Maeve mỉm cười, cô ngốc quá. Cô có là cái gì của anh đâu, hôm nay là ngày anh được phép chọn một người phụ nữ cho riêng anh mà, tại sao cô lại tức giận. Maeve đứng bên cạnh những cô gái xinh đẹp trong vùng. Họ bắt đầu hát những ca khúc về tình yêu, những ca khúc đơn giản mộc mạc nhưng lại rất đẹp. Cô ước gì bản thân cô cũng có thể sống đơn giản như họ, có thể yêu và có thể nói cho anh biết cô yêu anh bằng cái cách rất ngây thơ và đáng yêu này. Nhiều lúc cô cũng không hiểu vì sao với cô những điều tưởng chừng như rất đơn giản lại trở nên khó khăn tới thế. Một sự tủi hờn len lỏi vào trái tim cô, cô cảm thấy dường như có cái gì đó ươn ướt trong mắt mình. Cô cười, lắc đầu như để gạt đi cái suy nghĩ ngốc nghếch vừa rồi ra khỏi đầu.

*Bốp*

Quả cầu đập vào bả vai cô. Cô không biết và cũng không quan tâm đây là lần thứ bao nhiêu quả cầu này đập vào cô nữa. Thực ra cô có thể chụp quả cầu để tránh bị đau nhưng vấn đề là cô chẳng hề để tâm đến việc ai đó sẽ ném quả cầu về phía cô nên cô cũng chẳng bao giờ biết rằng quả cầu bay về phía cô cho đến khi nó đập vào cô. Khác hẳn với Sinbad, anh dường như rất để ý đến những cô gái đứng đối diện với anh. Tất cả những quả bóng bay về phía anh đều được anh chụp lấy và điều đó khiến Maeve cảm thấy khó chịu mặc dù anh chưa hề ném trả lại quả cầu đó hay ném quả cầu đó cho ai khác. Tất nhiên rồi, vì nếu anh ném quả cầu cho bất kỳ ai thì một điều chắc chắn là anh chẳng còn ở đây để làm tim cô ngừng đập mỗi lần anh quả cầu đó trên tay. Cô cúi xuống hờ hững cầm quả cầu đó trên tay và đưa nó cho một cô gái bên cạnh cô. Cô đưa mắt nhìn những người đàn ông trước mắt cô, cô thậm chí chẳng biết ai trong số họ vừa ném quả cầu vào cô. Đám đông tiếp tục di chuyển theo điệu nhạc. Maeve mỉm cười nhẹ khi cô nhìn thấy quả cầu một lần nữa được ném về phía Sinbad. Hình như những cô gái này sẽ không bao giờ bỏ cuộc. Hay là đang có một thách đố ngầm giữa họ, rằng ai sẽ được ở bên cạnh người đàn ông điển trai kia đêm nay. Maeve nhìn Sinbad, bất giác mỉm cười khi cô nhìn thấy ánh mắt anh nhìn cô. Cô cũng không hiểu sao cô cười nữa khi lẽ ra theo đúng cái lẽ thông thường của nó cô nên cảm thấy buồn. Có lẽ vì anh từ chối quá nhiều người phụ nữ trong đêm nay nên khiến cô cảm thấy tội nghiệp cho những cô gái xinh đẹp đó. Điều đó khiến cô bất chợt nở một nụ cười mà cô hiểu là không nên. Cô thực không hiểu Sinbad. Tất cả những người con gái ném cầu về phía anh đều là những cô gái xinh đẹp vậy mà anh thể chọn lấy trong đó một người. Cô im lặng quan sát anh. Anh cầm quả cầu trên tay và hướng mắt về những người phụ nữ xinh đẹp đứng ở phía bên kia đám lửa. Cái cách anh nhìn những họ, dường như anh đang suy nghĩ để lựa chọn. Trái tim Maeve một lần nữa nhói lên đau đớn cho dù cô đã cố gắng bảo nó nằm yên. Cô nhìn thấy ánh mắt anh dừng lại ở cô một lần nữa. Một ánh nhìn ấm áp vẫn như mọi lần. Anh mỉm cười với cô, một nụ cười cô chưa từng nhìn thấy trước đây. Nụ cười của anh chứa đựng điều gì đó cô không hiểu. Và rồi trước khi cô kịp hiểu, cô nhìn thấy có cái gì đó bay về phía cô và theo phản xạ cô chụp lấy nó. Maeve đứng lặng khi cô nhận ra cái cô cầm trên tay là gì. Những tiếng xì xào của những người con gái bên cạnh cô khiến cô hiểu những gì vừa xảy ra là thật. Cô nhìn anh, không dấu sự ngạc nhiên trong ánh mắt và trên gương mặt. Sự ngơ ngác của cô lúc này trông thật tội nghiệp. Cô không hiểu vì sao anh ném quả cầu về phía cô. Cô không hiểu và cũng không dám hiểu. Cô chỉ đứng đó nhìn anh. Cô nhìn thấy ánh mắt ấm áp quen thuộc của anh vẫn nhìn cô chờ đợi. Chờ đợi một điều mà anh tin chắc rằng cô sẽ làm. Anh mỉm cười và dành cho cô một cái nháy mắt tinh nghịch. Anh muốn cô ném quả cầu về phía anh nhưng không muốn cô phải cảm thấy căng thẳng về ý nghĩa của hành động đó. Cô chỉ cần ném quả cầu đó về phía anh. Chỉ thể thôi là đủ. Cái nháy mắt của anh nói với cô rằng anh không nghiêm trọng hóa ý nghĩa của quả cầu. Điều đó khiến cô thất vọng một chút nhưng hơn tất cả cô cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm khi anh không muốn ở đây, anh không muốn chọn một người phụ nữ cho riêng mình đêm nay. Từng đó thôi cũng đủ làm trái tim đập những nhịp hạnh phúc hơn trước hơn. Maeve mỉm cười gật đầu. Cô ném quả cầu về phía anh. Maeve nghe những tiếng ồ ngạc nhiên khi cô ném trả quả cầu về phía anh. Trong một khoảnh khắc khi anh chụp lấy quả cầu, khi tiếng reo hò của những người xung quanh vang lên, cô thực sự nghĩ rằng cô chưa bao giờ hạnh phúc hơn thế mặc dù cô biết điều đó thực ra có khi không có nghĩa như cô nghĩ.

Anh đi cùng cô dọc theo còn đường dẫn vào làng, tận hưởng vẻ đẹp yên bình của đêm, tránh xa sự ồn ào náo nhiệt bên trong lễ hôi. Những cười nói và la hét vẫn vang lên ở phía sau lưng họ. Maeve quay lưng lại nhìn về phía ánh sáng, thứ duy nhất họ còn có thể nhìn thấy từ lễ hội. Những tiếng cười giòn tan vang lên từ phía đó khiến cô mỉm cười. Cô quay lại nhìn anh cũng đang mỉm cười, cô khẽ lắc đầu:

"Tôi thực không hiểu sao họ có thể nhảy múa và ca hát như thế cả đêm."

"Chỉ đến nửa đêm thôi" – Sinbad sửa lại – "Nhưng đúng là họ khỏe thật đấy."

Anh cười dựa lưng vào một gốc cây gần đó. Anh đưa mắt quét qua không gian trước mắt anh. Khu vực dành riêng cho các cặp đôi. Anh có thể nhìn thấy những đôi tình nhân ở khắp nơi, đứng dưới tán cây, ngồi dưới đất. Có những cặp đang hôn nhau, có những cặp đang nói chuyện, có những cặp chỉ đơn giản là ngồi yên lặng bên cạnh người yêu. Có những đôi thể hiện tình cảm rất tự nhiên, có những cặp dường như vẫn còn e ấp. Anh mỉm cười, tình yêu dù ở dạng nào thì cũng đẹp. Anh quay lại nhìn Maeve, người vừa ngồi xuống đất. Cô đưa tay lên nắm lấy tay anh, kéo anh xuống.

"Ngồi xuống đi Sinbad."

Gương mặt Maeve sáng lên dưới ánh sáng dịu dàng của mặt trăng. Trông cô lúc này thật giống một tiên nữ dưới ánh trăng. Anh đưa tay gạt những sợi tóc bướng bỉnh ra phía sau tay cô. Anh muốn được nhìn thấy gương mặt xinh đẹp của cô. Maeve quay lại nhìn anh, cô mỉm cười.

"Anh không nên tham gia những lễ hội kiểu thế này Sinbad."

Sinbad chau mày. Anh không hiểu cô định ám chỉ điều gì:

"Tại sao?"

"Tại vì anh làm tan nát trái tim của rất nhiều cô gái ngây thơ, và tôi đảm bảo là không ít đàn ông trong làng muốn giết anh đâu."

Maeve bật cười và anh cũng thế. Cô nói đúng mà, cứ ngồi mà đếm số lần anh chụp cầu thì biết. Có lẽ chỉ còn Bryn là chưa ném cầu về phía anh nữa thôi. Nhưng, Sinbad im lặng ngắm nhìn nụ cười rạng rỡ của Maeve dưới ánh trăng, cô cũng có khác gì anh đâu. Đã biết bao nhiêu lần anh nóng mặt khi quả cầu đó đập vào người cô anh cũng không nhớ hết.

"Cô cũng không nên tham gia những lễ hội như thế."

Maeve gật đầu, một nụ nhẹ vương trên bờ môi cô khi cô nhớ lại bao nhiêu lần quả cầu đó đã đập vào cô. Có lẽ bả vai cô phải có vài vết bầm. Cô nghe thấy anh nói gì đó với cô, cái gì liên quan tới chuyến hành trình ngày mai sau khi họ rời khỏi hòn đảo xinh đẹp này. Cô gật đầu, cô cũng hỏi anh một vài câu hỏi, kể cho anh nghe một vài câu chuyện. Cô không nhớ họ đã nói với nhau những gì. Đó là chỉ là những câu chuyện vụn vặt hàng ngày và không có thứ gì liên quan đến quả cầu đó cả. Không có gì. Cô không dám hỏi anh về quả cầu, và anh cũng thế. Cả hai người họ đều không hiểu hết được ý nghĩa của điều vừa mới xảy ra. Họ biết điều đó rất quan trọng với họ, họ chỉ không hiểu rằng liệu điều đó có quan trọng với người kia như với họ hay không. Họ không biết và cũng không dám hỏi để biết v́ bản thân họ đều sợ. Sợ nỗi đau mà họ có thể sẽ phải chịu, sợ cái sự thất vọng mà họ có thể sẽ phải nếm trải nếu họ hỏi.

Một tiếng nổ lớn phát ra lúc nửa đêm khiến Maeve giật mình, kèm theo đó là những cười nói và la hét trong phấn kích của những người xung quanh cô. Cô quay lại nhìn anh khi cô cảm thấy bàn tay anh sau lưng cô, anh chỉ cho cô cái gì đó ở trên trời. Cô nhìn lên trời và rồi mắt cô sáng lên kinh ngạc khi những chùm ánh sáng rực rỡ xuất hiện trên nền trời đêm. Pháo hoa. Cô vội vàng đứng lên và kéo anh đứng lên cùng cô. Cô kéo anh chạy ra bãi biển cùng với những người khác. Nơi mà cô có thể ngắm pháo hoa rõ hơn. Bãi biển lúc này chật ních những đôi yêu nhau. Họ đứng đó tay trong tay với người yêu cùng ngắm nhìn những chùm ánh sáng rực rỡ được bắn lên trời trong đêm lễ hội tôn vinh tình yêu. Cô và anh cũng không phải là ngoại lệ. Trên bãi biển đông người, cô cảm thấy một bàn tay ấm áp siết chặt lấy bàn tay cô, cô để yên tay mình trong tay anh như thế khi họ cùng ngắm pháo hoa cùng với những đôi uyên ương khác. Một nụ cười ấm áp xuất hiện trên môi cô. Cô ước gì họ cũng là một đôi như những người khác. Cô đưa mắt liếc nhìn anh, để rồi ngại ngùng quay đi khi nhìn thấy ánh mắt anh nhìn cô. Anh chỉ cười một nụ cười nhẹ, siết chặt hơn bàn tay cô trong bàn tay mình, tận hưởng cảm giác có cô bên cạnh trong cái khoảnh khắc dành cho tình nhân này.

Màn pháo hoa cuối cùng kết thúc cũng là lúc những đôi tình nhân trên bãi biển trao nhau những nụ hôn say đắm. Maeve quay lại nhìn Sinbad, anh mắt anh chạm vào ánh mắt cô. Trong ánh mắt đối phương, họ có thể nhìn thấy điều gì đó. Điều gì đó mà họ nhìn thấy trong trái tim mình và nhìn thấy ở những đôi uyên ương trên bãi biển đông người. Maeve mỉm cười, và bất chợt cúi mặt xuống. Cô sợ rằng cô không thể kiểm soát được bản thân mình trong tình huống này nếu cô tiếp tục nhìn vào mắt anh như thế. Anh vẫn nắm chặt tay cô như thế và hình như chẳng có ý định buông ra. Anh dắt cô rời khỏi cái không gian lãng mạn đó. Họ đi bên cạnh nhau tay trong tay về phía nhà trọ. Vẫn như thế, vẫn vài câu nói vô thưởng vô phạt, vẫn những mẫu đối thoại nhỏ mà họ quên ngay sau khi nói nhưng họ biết có điều gì đó giữa họ đã thay đổi. Họ biết họ sẽ chẳng bao giờ tham gia một trò chơi tìm kiếm bạn tình nào nữa.


End file.
